


All I want for Christmas is you

by Lallagogo



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lallagogo/pseuds/Lallagogo
Summary: Kurt and Blaine gradually drifted apart after high school and they lost touch for years-- but during this Christmas season they will meet again.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28
Collections: Klaine Advent 2019





	1. DAY 1 Achievement

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the 2019 Klaine Advent, every day the story will continue with a 100 words drabble and a doodle on a post it inspired by @klaineadvent prompts on tumblr.

_Today I saw Kurt.  
I was in line for my morning cup of coffee and just outside the coffee shop I noticed a guy in a green shirt, in bright lime with some kind of little print in a darker colour – like a sage green – and believe me, in the monotonous palette of typical Newyorkers’s outfits, that kind of splash of uniqueness it’s totally noticeable!  
It was a quick moment but I’m sure he was him because I’ll never forget his face in a million years. You can’t forget your first love — even after 5 years apart._

__


	2. DAY 2 BEER

I spotted Kurt again.  
We were at the pub for quick hang out after work. I was maybe little tipsy - but I had just one beer, it was a full pint but I’m sure I was not drunk. He was there.  
He had on a stunning Tardis blue suit and he was with a group of equally well dressed people just across the room from us. I saw him smile and laugh but when I finally got the courage to approach, he and all the people with him were gone.  
I really want to see him again. Hope soon.


	3. DAY 3 Creed

This is absolutely insane! I saw Kurt today, again!  
Is the universe making fun of me, is that amusing? I’m starting to believe that there is some sort of joke on me.  
This time I was on the train, just about to leave the station and when I looked outside the car — there he was, a bare meter from me, walking down the platform to Lexington Avenue and the 96th.  
All the way to home I was trying to remember why we drifted a part, we used to be everything to each other and now we are total strangers.


	4. DAY 4 date

wow.  
That’s hurt. I was not expecting too see that Kurt was dating someone, someone who wasn’t me.  
I can rationally understand how totally presumptuous of me is to expect him to be single and ready to take me back in his life without problems. But somehow I fell from the sky when I saw him in a indisputable date with a tall handsome viking guy with a cool Bohemian outfit and a perfectly messy man-bun.  
It was more heartbreaking than our breakup. And I still can’t even remember why we actually broke up in the first place. I’m an idiot.


	5. DAY 5 emergency

I was walking down the street to grab some groceries when I man suddenly collapsed in front of my eyes grabbing his own chest in pain.  
I shouted to call 911 and I sat on the ground to talk to the old man, he was breathing but he was clearly in pain. The only thing I know you need to do is call help and keep the injured safe.  
I was about to talk to the guy when someone else approached and says:  
\- I can help, I’m a trained first responder. - I looked up. - Blaine?!  
It was Kurt.


	6. DAY 6 fist

It was faster than I expected.   
Kurt took charge of everything: he focused on making the man comfortable, awake and let him breath deeply. He talked at the phone with the 911 following their direction all trough the arrive of the ambulance. He was calm and secure… and so damn handsome!  
I was useless. Well, I called the man’s wife to advise about the incident but nothing more.  
Now, with the ambulance driving away I let myself sigh and Kurt says: - Hope he will be better soon. - He doesn’t look away from the car he sound calm but his hands are close in trembling fists.


	7. DAY 7 ground

Before I was able to say anything Kurt collapse on me. If I didn’t catch him immediately I’m sure he could drop to the ground.  
\- I’m sorry, - he whispered clenching hard on my shirt. Then he started rambling out words very fast - I can’t feel my legs anymore. I was so scared … and nervous. I think the adrenaline kept me lucid. So embarrassing… this is not how I imagined us meeting again. I wanted to contact you so many times. I’m so sorry.  
the only thing I was able to say was: - it’s ok, Kurt, I’m here.


	8. DAY 8 hiccup

Kurt cried a bit. And the weirdest thing is that I didn’t felt embarrassed, I was somehow touched, even glad.  
He stropped very soon with a sudden hiccup and he quickly blow his nose with one of his unforgettable embroidered handkerchief.  
\- Thank you Blaine. - He smiled at me.

And we were done.

All the intimacy just created dropped in a second.  
I remembered the arguing at the phone and my deep sadness and regret afterword. And how we just contacted each other less and less until we just maybe liked random stuff on social networks. Maybe it was me who unfriended him first. I felt like an idiot.


	9. DAY 9 interrupt

Kurt was looking at me with a small smile. His eyes were still glossy with tears but he was looking stunning. From this close I could see where our years apart took him: he was a man now, there was no little penguin Kurt there. And he was waiting for me making a move, again.

I was the insecure penguin now. I had to take all my courage before I could break the silence.

\- I wanted to talk to you for ages. I saw you in passing by in the last few days and I – couldn’t do it. And I’m really happy to have met you again.


	10. DAY 10 joy

\- oh Blaine! I missed you so much! I’m so happy to see you again! - He smiled me brightly.- I thought you didn’t want to keep in touch no more.

\- oh no! - I answered immediately. - It all my fault, my insecurities makes me do idiotic things I regret and then – and then I push all the blame on others… I’m sorry

And he just opened his arms inviting me to an hug.

He embraced me warmly caressing my back with open hands. It was like going back home after a long travel..


	11. DAY 11 kinship

From that hug we finished to walk together long the street to the pub where Kurt was going to meet his friends. He talked about them like his tribe, his final kinship, where everyone was completely different but somehow they complete each other in a way he never felt before.

I got jealous.

We were like that in high school. We were soul mates. We still are, I hope.

He looked so happy talking about their work project it was captivating. I remember why I liked him so much: everything was so bright around him.


	12. DAY 12 lecture

That evening was surprising.

I was presented like “the best friend from high school” to the 5 people at the table. They were all designers who met during their internship at Vogue.com.

They were about to lunch a shop online for custom made outfits. Kurt illustrate to me the all project and it was brilliant.

They already all work as personal designers and tailors but they were about to make a huge investment on themselves. 

I can’t remember the names of everyone … well a part for Lorenzo, the man-bun guy, who I discover is a textile designer from Italy.


	13. DAY 13 maximum

it was a beautiful night.

We laugh a lot remembering the old times, and because we were not alone we just talk about good memories: about the power of first love and how much absurd our school friends were, the prom, the glee club, the dalton days. It was like we were talking about a very old age, it was bittersweet and lovely ant the same time.

And they all talk about a Kurt I never met, an adult, who wasn’t just a dreamer but he had a clear path to the future he wanted.


	14. DAY 14 nest

And then it was time to leave.

Everyone had left and I barely acknowledge them, I was captivating by Kurt and I wanted to know everything about him I missed during all they years we were apart.

We drank a final beer together and we decided it was time go back home. But we never stopped to talk, we talk about travels, and concerts, and tv shows and theater shows… but nothing really personal.

Kurt’s house was close to the pub, so we walk together, we had a moment were we almost took each other hands. 

Once outside his house he got nervous- me too if I’m honest.


	15. DAY 15 overwhelm

I think we both wanted to make a move or say something.

I wanted to ask him if he was single, if he was dating Lorenzo, if he was still thinking about me– and I wanted to touch him, to feel his hand between mine, the perfume of his cologne – the warm of his lips.

But we just stay there looking at each other.

Maybe he was torn as much as me.

He wanted the night not to be over just yet - but he didn’t know if it was something he had the power to ask.


	16. DAY 16 part

You know when in the movies the couple it’s finally about to kiss, the violins start to play a romantic tune and the lights are suddenly more softer and warm. I was in that moment. I felt like all the stars were aligned to let us together again.

We were just twenty centimeters a part, then I step one stair up, and he came down one.

He smiled- I smiled.

—- 

But New York can’t provide the best soundtrack.

An ambulance’s siren just busted loudly around the corner surprising us and crushing the moment.

\- What do you want for me, Blaine? - Kurt asked.


	17. DAY 17 quarrel

\- I want everything! - I said full of joy. - Don’t you?

\- But can you really? Or will you bail on me at the first problem like last time?

He was serious.

He was very serious.

And I just snapped.

At fist I think I wanted to justify myself, blaming my old insecurity as a younger boy— then I escalate in, I’m ashamed, in a stupid rant of how he was the one who made me felt insecure, alone and unloved.

I hate this side of myself, I pretend to be a calm and secure person but I am not.


	18. DAY 18 reasonable

We fought. We yell. We cried. 

And we came back to be reasonable people.

He felt wounded by our break up as much as me. He got busy with the new life of New York and he wasn’t able to explain to be how life in college was different than high school. Every missed opportunity is a lost one, now I know, back then I wasn’t able to comprehend.

\- How many people did you go out with? - I asked.

\- No one really. - he shrugged

\- What? How? - I could not believe it. Not even Lorenzo? - I dared to ask.


	19. DAY 19 speed

He was not dating Lorenzo. He was not dating anyone.  
They were supporting each other in their project and Lorenzo was married– to a girl – and what I assisted was the announcement of him soon become a father.  
We parted from each other with an hug and the exchange of our numbers.  
Once on the train I received an sms from Kurt: “Thank you for tonight.”  
I composed like 5 different replies from I miss you already to I hoped the night not be over yet.  
I went with: “No. Thank you!”  
So lame.


	20. DAY 20 treat

In the next week we exchange messages.  
Nothing serious, just simple things. Hi. How are you? NY traffic is insane! My boss is unreasonable. I need coffee. But It was like we were never apart.  
The next Monday I had the worst day at work: my boss submerged me in useless paperwork and I didn’t had time to grab a coffee.  
Kurt sent to me an hug gif and I hadn’t even the time to a reply.  
Once about to go out the office I sent “finally time to go out: all i want it’s coffee!”  
And he was waiting for me just outside the doors with a warm cup: “you deserve a little treat”


	21. DAY 21 user

\- if you are not too tired I have something to show you! - Kurt said.  
I don’t know if it was because of the coffee or because of seeing finally his handsome face but I was ready to do anything.  
\- Our website it’s about to get online. The girls are with our Tech-guy right now.  
He was happy and he was nervous. And he was there with me.

\- I have my laptop with me. Can I be your first user to sign?

-Absolutely yes!

And we turn on the pc in the nearest Starbucks and I was the fist customer of “Needy Needle” with a satin bow tie.


	22. DAY 22 verdict

The next days were hectic. Kurt’s team was busy fulfilling the website’s orders. The system was new but smart, they had 4 open slots per week and they already booked for 3 months.

The first requests were from friends and clients from former jobs but they had orders for gowns, suits and even shoes.

They were video-communicating with the customers and keep contact with them the all time, it was amazing to watch them work all together in the atelier.

I was so proud. And I visited them to bring refreshments every time I could.


	23. DAY 23 worry

The relationship between me and Kurt kept going without any real change. We talked to each other everyday and we met every time we managed to combine our schedules.

We went together to movies night and theater shows, we had long walks in the park and almost every Sunday we had brunch, but we never spoke about being more than friends.

And I really wanted to be more.

It went on for weeks, until Rachel Berry joined for one of our brunches. She made a comment about her always known that we would be together again. From that moment Kurt started to act very stressed around me.


	24. DAY 24 yearn

I was the one who broke the silent.

We were outside the atelier and Kurt just clearly bailed on our movie night with a false excuse.

\- I love you, you know? I never really stopped.

I knew it was too much and too soon, but with Kurt being direct was the only way to have a sincere reply.

He was surprised and speechless for few seconds before making a step towards me and taking my face between his hands. He looked me in the eyes and caressed my jowl inviting me to rise my head to him.

-Oh Blaine. I’ll always love you. - he whispered on my lips before kissing me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for follow me in this advent. I'm sorry if the english it's too off, I'm open to help and suggestion.  
> Have a nice end of the year! Ciao


End file.
